


I Hate You, Too

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Awkward, First Kiss, Harden Tower, M/M, References to Drug Use, kiss and make up, not technically an au, universe where Ren and Nona don't end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened in Harden Tower if you take Nona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You, Too

The night was going nowhere, and the tower being under the name “Harden” wasn’t making it any better, really. It had been funny for a while. It may have continued being such, but Ren just really wasn’t in the mood.

“I can’t believe she didn’t take me,” he said as he sunk back.

“Tch, I can,” Jonas said, crossing his arms from the other side of the room. “You were acting like a spoiled kid.”

“Why? Because I had a great plan that you didn’t agree with?”

“No, because you weren’t listening to anything anyone else had to say,” he spat back. “Honestly, I just- ugh… I just hope Alex and Nona don’t get hurt out there.”

Ren tensed his shoulders before dropping them with a sigh. “Yea, me too.”

The silence was thick and draining on the two of them, as if the room was caked in a heavy air.

“So, you and Alex,” Jonas began, “You guys have known each other for a long time.”

“Heh, yea. It’s kind of like _ I’m _ her brother,” Ren said with a chuckle.

“So, uh, you and her never..?”

“Dated? No! I don’t know what your definition of ‘brother’ is, but definitely not that!” he laughed. “Seriously, is there anything I should warn Alex about?”

“No- No! It’s just…” he paused to think through his next statement. “I know you’re into Nona and everything, but the way you talk about her just… eh, I don’t know, just forget about it.”

“Yeah, no. Alex and I have been friends forever. You know how it is, boy meets girl, girl meets boy, boy hits girl with soccer ball on accident, girl punts ball into boy’s face and they live happily ever after. That kind of friendship! I don’t think we could ever date.”

“Yea, well, what about Nona?” Jonas asked. “I mean, I know what Alex told us she said in the cave, but you guys were alone for a pretty long time while we were looking for Clarissa. Anything happen then?”

Ren ran his fingers through his hair from root to tip as he chuckled, pulling the curls back down with a final, breathless laugh. “No, she uh… she kinda didn’t want to talk to me. Heh, I basically had to press for anything that sounded like two people talking. But, heh, I really got her to speak up later.”

“Really? How?” he asked.

“I told her she might be able to use the radio and she wanted to know how to use it. To talk to anyone but me,” he said with a smile. “But- hey- that’s nothing big! I mean, it’s like you said… Alex already told me she wasn’t interested, so it’s pointless! Right?”

“Jeeze, dude, I’m sorry about that,” he said, rubbing his own head.

“No, it’s fine. Nothing you could have done. Ugh, I guess I’m just doomed to live alone forever.”

“Aw come on, don’t get like that,” Jonas said. “You’re a good guy, ill judgement aside. Anyway, maybe you’re just not Nona’s type!”

“Hey, come on! I was just kidding. Heh, a stud like me? Alone?” Ren said with a laugh. “So, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What’s your ‘type?’ Eh?” he asked.

“Oh, uh, I don’t think you want to know that,” Jonas said.

“What is it?” Ren asked as he leaned over. “Could it be that little Jonas has also fallen for the fair Nona?”

“Wha- no! That’s not it at all!” he said.

“Then perhaps it is the fiery Clarissa who’s caught your eye, huh?” he continued, leaning over Jonas’s shoulder.

“No uh… not her either,” Jonas said, trying to lean away from where he sat on the floor.

“Oh? Then who could it be? Cause you said it wasn’t Alex- thank God- so now I’m just curious about what kind of girls you like.”

“None of them.”

“Oh, come on, that’s a bit dramatic!” Ren said. “I’m sure even you, the infamous Mr. Jonas, have a type.”

“Yea, and it’s guys.”

“See, now we’re… wait.” He looked up at Jonas then, eyes wide as he stared at him for a while. “Are you being serious?”

“Yea, I like guys, alright? Are you happy?” Jonas said as he put himself entirely against the door. He raised a hand to his face and groaned,  “Ugh, I can’t believe I had to tell you like that.”

“Hey, it’s no problem!” Ren said quickly, raising his hands and waving them in dismissal. “I mean, that’s totally cool! Well, not like in the way like ‘Wow yaoi’ or something like that! It’s just, you know, a thing? No big deal!”

“Look just- ugh, whatever- just don’t tell Alex, okay? I kind of don’t want to fuck up telling her,” he said, looking away from Ren as soon as he was done.

“Don’t worry about it, my lips are sealed!” he said. “Though, I don’t think she’d have any major problems with it.”

“I don’t think she will either it’s just… it’s a big thing for me.”

“Okay, I understand.” He sat there for a moment more, and they both allowed the awkward silence to gnaw at them. That is, until Ren said, “So, what’s your type?”

Jonas let out a heavy groan. “Really? You still want to talk about this?”

“Well, yea, just saying ‘guys’ doesn’t really narrow it down,” he said. “Like, fit guys, scrawny, guys who smoke, guys who run like, throw me a bone here!”

“Well… uh… I don’t know. I guess I haven’t thought about it.”

“Oh, come on, you can tell me!” 

Jonas switched his eyes over to Ren. “Well… I guess I’d like a guy who’s funny.”

“Now we’re talking! What else?” he said.

“Maybe a guy who’s kind of… lean, I guess? Not scrawny but…”

“Not a total beefcake either? I can understand that.”

“Yea and a guy who’s… I don’t know, maybe someone who doesn’t know me that well, just to start out with. You know.”

“Yea, I get that.”

“One who’s a bit confident too.” He chuckled slightly, looking back at the wall. “Heh, he might even be a bit… arrogant.”

“Heh! Well, I guess they can’t all be winners, huh?” he asked, turning back to Jonas.

They were next to each other now, Ren’s expression fading from glee to calm observation as Jonas leaned forward, taking his lips in a gentle kiss. His eyes widened slowly, allowing the pressure on his lips. It was soothing, like a gentle crooning. There was no movement, and the awkwardness of the situation hung thickly in the air. Then saw his eyes snap open, Jonas shooting back immediately as soon as he realized what he’d done.

He coughed into his hand, making a move to stand up and leave. “Oh, Jesus, I am so fucking sorry- I’ll just-”

“No, wait,” Ren said, reaching out and taking his wrist. “Uh… listen. It wasn’t… that bad.”

Jonas looked down again, still looking a bit squeamish. Still, he sat back down. If Ren had thought that the kiss was awkward, then the silence following it was surely more so. In order to end that silence, he began to chuckle.

“So, uh, you think I’m funny? Pfft, that’s a first,” he said with a laugh.

Jonas smiled at that, comfortably resting his hands on his knees. “Well, yea. I mean, when you’re not doing drugs at the most inopportune moments.”

“Yea, I guess I need to get better about that.” 

He looked at him for a while with a small smile before he said, “You know, I didn’t mean it when I called you a burnout. I mean… I was just worried, you know?”

“Yea, and I didn’t mean the stuff I said either about you being a weirdo or a maniac or- whatever, you know. I was just angry. I’m sorry.”

Jonas nodded. “Yea. I get it. Hey, uh…” he said before looking down at the floor, running the tips of his fingers over the wood. “You don’t really think I look like a caveman… do you?”

Ren laughed at that, about to answer when the radio beside them crackled.

“You…. Have- a mOThER’s laugh….”


End file.
